Cousin To Cousin
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Hiccup and Stoick have a fight. Snotlout and Spitelout have a fight. "You know, and you and I may not be so different after all" (One-Shot)


**Hey Guys! This is just an idea that popped into my head while watching "Not Lout" when Hiccup says "You know you and I may not be so different after all" Sooo yes, thus this one shot was born! So without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

"DAD!"

"What?"

"I am not moving back to Berk abandoning my friends, just so I can start taking lessons on how to be Chief! I won't even be Chief for at least several more years!"

"Yes, but Hiccup, I was taking lessons on how to Chief the Village when I was fifteen. You are over due for them, and you'll be taking on the roll sooner then you think, I took on the role of Chief when I was only tweny-"

"DAD! I am NOT going to become Chief when I'm twenty! Just because Viggo and the hunters are gone doesn't mean we're moving back and everything. There's still so much out there that we're discovering!"

"Yes but son, eventually you need to settle down, take on your role as Chief of the village, and For Thor's sake put a ring on Astrid's finger-"

" _DAD!_ We literally just started dating like two months ago!" Hiccup shouted turning bright red.

"I'm just saying when I was your age-"

" _ **DAD!**_ I'm sorry but I'm not you! When you were my age you knew who you were! You knew where you were going, what you were to become, you had EVERYTHING figured out, I'm still trying to figure things out Dad, I don't know who I am yet. But I'm NOT you, and I wish you would stop expecting me to be you cause...I can't...I'm sorry."

And with that Hiccup quickly rushed out the door, hearing his dad's booming voice calling his name behind him.

He ran until he got to a cliff side. He bent over, hands on his knees, panting heavily. Eventually after he caught his breath, he sat on the cliff side. He sighed hugging his knees to his chest.

Thor, why couldn't his dad understand that he wasn't like him? And at the same time why couldn't he be more like his dad was? Hiccup sighed, looking out at the choppy ocean, the waves being tossed every which way. Everything was chaotic it looked like.

Like he felt right now. But at the same time the ocean still looked peacefully and calming. The exact opposite of how Hiccup felt.

* * *

"DAD!"

"What Boyo?"

"I don't want to be leader of the dragon riders! Hiccup is a great leader, and when he becomes Chief if he'll probably still be the leader! And if he's not it will probably be Astrid!"

"Jorgenson's don't ask permission to be great! A good leader forces his way into a leadership, and takes whats rightfully his!"

"That's what a good leader does Dad, but Hiccup is a GREAT leader." Snotlout growled back.

"Oh Boyo, you can't be thinking about everybody else, you can only think about yourself. Why, when I was your age I always challenged Stoick for things, trying to become greater then him. I failed at that, but you can succeed! Hiccup is just a scrawny little Viking, if you challenged him for leadership of the riders, you could easily win."

"Let me tell you right now that no matter how SCRAWNY he looks he can PUNCH. And for Thor's sake, I don't WANNA lead the dragon riders!"

"Yes but Boyo, you are the cousin to the heir of Berk, it only makes sense that you should lead them."

" _DAD_ I don't want to! I will do something great, but when I do it needs to be something I want to do not what you want me to do!"

"But you're not thinking big enough When I was your age-"

" _ **DAD!**_ but I'm not you!When are you gonna start realizing that?! I'm sorry if I disappoint you and don't want to overthrow my friends. But This is my life that I'm living! Not your life that you can just order me around like a puppet!"

Snotlout ran out the door, ignoring his dad's yells of protest for him to come back.

He ran until he reached a cliff side that overlooked the ocean. But was more then a little surprised to see-

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup bolted upright, from where he had originally been hunched over, knees brought up to his chest.

"Hey Snotlout, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Avoiding my Dad." He sighed sitting next to his cousin.

"Well, that makes two of us then." Hiccup said looking down.

"He never listens."

"No he doesn't."

"He always wants me to be him."

"Sounds about right."

"Wants me to grow up to fast, saying when he was my age he had already done all these great things blah blah blah."

"You don't even know..."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "Well...at least you can tell their related." He said smirking.

"Yeah." Hiccup said, his mouth twitching into a smiled for a second.

"My Dad...He wants me to move back to Berk and start training to become Chief." Hiccup sighed, knees getting pulled up to his chest once more.

"Wow...Are...Are you going to do it?"

"Of course not Snotlout, I mean for Thor's sake he wants me to become Chief when I'm twenty! But I'm not him! I don't know why he can't see that..."

"Well...my dad wants me to challenge you for leadership over the dragon riders..."

"Wow...Why?"

"I don't know. He said when he was my age he was always challenging Stoick to become greater then him...But the truth is...you're a really good leader Hiccup, and I don't WANT to become leader of the dragon riders."

"Wow that's...a lot..."

"Why can't they just see we're not them and except us for who we are?"

"They do except us Snotlout...They just, want to make us great and successful like them...They just aren't doing it in the best way.

"Well...I guess we can agree on one thing..." Snotlout said trailing off.

"And what's that?" hiccup asked raising an eyebrow smirking slightly.

"That if we're not that different after all...then neither are our dads."

Hiccup snorted. before looking back at the ocean.

Even if they didn't find a solution to their problems, they still found comfort in each other. And the two cousins got to bond that day, knowing that no matter how different they are...they're pretty the same too...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this, and feel free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
